Abstract TheAnimalModelsCoreofTheScrippsResearchInstituteAlcoholResearchCenter(TSRI-ARC)willprovide a variety of behavioral and bioanalytical services to meet the specific needs of the Center at large. The first goaloftheAnimalModelsCoreistoprovideanimalsthataredependentorhaveahistoryofdependenceon alcohol after chronic intermittent ethanol vapor exposure (CIE model) to TSRI-ARC and Center at Large investigators (Specific Aim 1). The core will also supervise all changes in equipment, procedures, and any refinement of the current animal models to ensure that standardized procedures are used across all laboratories. The second goal of the Animal Models Core is to perform biochemical measurements, such as blood alcohol, cortisol/corticosterone, and estrous cycle phase determinations in support of all ARC-related projectsandestablishanalcoholbiobankthatwillprovidetissuestoNIH-fundedinvestigatorsandacademicor non-profit research institutions (Specific Aim 2). The last goal of the Animal Models Core is to provide preclinical testing to all TSRI-ARC PIs and determine the dose range of efficacy of novel compounds to be testedintheclinicalcomponentoftheTSRI-ARC(SpecificAim3).TheAnimalModelsCorewillenableARC investigators to enrich the interpretational power of their experiments through standardized models, standardizedbiologicalanalyses,andpreclinicaltestingcapabilities.